Para Toda La Vida
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Ella una joven empresaria, El su socio en los negocios, el cual tiene fama de mujeriego pero esta dispuesto a demostrar lo contrario, se criaron como hermanos, pero ninguno de los dos se ve como tal entren!... Royai
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!! Nuevamente paso por aquí dejando esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió**** hace poco y decidí subirla gracias al ánimo que me dio una persona sumamente especial para mí y a que es hora de revivir esta sección, la historia ya la tengo completa pero la voy a subir en dos capítulos, espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Como siempre Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PARA TODA LA VIDA **

Se encontraba sentada digitando frenéticamente en su portátil, llevaba toda la mañana revisando y re editando el mismo informe, pero por fin había llegado a su fin. Dando un último vistazo y luego de guardar todos los cambios, se recostó en su cómodo sillón de trabajo, que luego de tanto rato de encierro y de tantas horas de estar ocupándolo dejaba de ser tan cómodo como pensaba.

Cerró los ojos y estiro sus brazos para relajarse, cuando sintió un toque en la puerta, el cual reconoció de inmediato, solo alguien podía tocar con tanta insistencia y de esa manera

-pase- dijo al fin resignada, pues ya sabía quien era su visita.

-Riza!!!... amiga! Ahora te necesito mas que nunca!- exclamaba la mujer recién llegada

-y ahora que te paso Rebeca?- dijo resignada, ya estaba acostumbrada a que su amiga llegara de esa forma, hablando sin parar y llorando por cualquier estupidez que le sucedía.

-no tienes idea de lo triste que estoy, soy tan desdichada- la mujer no paraba de llorar

-ya cálmate Rebeca y dime que paso ahora, no te fue bien en tu ultima cita?-

-si solo fuera eso, no estaría así, la cita salió de maravilla- Riza dudo.

-y entonces porque estas llorando?- Rebeca por fin dejo de llorar y miro a Riza a los ojos.

-porque, cuando por fin encuentro al hombre de mi vida, tenemos una cita y sale de maravilla, me da la noticia de que será trasladado a otra ciudad y no podremos vernos tan frecuentemente- nuevamente empezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

-bueno amiga, si lo vez de otra forma, al menos no te dijo que no se volverían a ver, aunque este algo lejos siempre puedes visitarlo y el a ti- por primera vez en todo el rato la rubia le sonrió a su amiga.

-tienes razón!... hay amiga eres la mejor del mundo, siempre me subes el animo- Riza hizo una mueca, pues a pesar de conocer de tantos años a Rebeca siempre se sorprendía de la manera tan fácil que cambiaba de humor, en un momento podía estar realmente feliz y al siguiente por la cosa mas estúpida se encontraba en una depresión profunda. Pero era una gran chica, con un corazón muy bueno, algo ingenua a veces, otras un tanto atrevida, pero buena al fin y era de las pocas personas que se habían ganado su confianza y amistad; no es que ella fuera exclusiva con sus amistades, pero no era que confiara en todo el mundo, prefería tener pocos amigos y cien por ciento confiables y no un montón de hipócritas rodando cerca de ella.

-y tu Riza como has estado? no has salido de esta ofician en toda la mañana- la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-ni me lo recuerdes, todo es culpa del irresponsable de Roy- la cara de Riza cambio a una de total enojo.

-y ahora que te hizo el mujeriego ese?-

-lo de siempre, esta es la maldita hora en la que no ha dado la cara por la oficina y me ha tocado a mí terminar todo el informe para el próximo proyecto- con cada palabra en su rostro se le notaba cada vez mas la rabia –si no fuera tan importante y tan urgente no lo habría hecho, pero tenemos que entregarlo hoy mismo-

-de seguro anoche se fue a algún bar o con alguna de las mujerzuelas con las que acostumbra y anda durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de alguna-

-es lo mas probable, lo que en realidad me disgusta es que descuide el trabajo, porque siempre resulto ser yo quien lo termine-

-hay amiga, no se como haces para tener un socio como el-

Riza suelta un suspiro –a pesar de todo es bueno en lo que hace, esta empresa no seria nada sin el, sus ideas y planes para mejorar siempre han dado resultado, pero al condenado jamás le ha gustado el papeleo y por lo tanto termino haciendo yo la parte mas aburrida-

-no digas eso, tu también eres una parte muy importante en la empresa, estoy segura que sin ti el idiota de Roy no seria nada… cuando entre a esta empresa yo pensaba que el estaba aquí solo porque ustedes son amigos de infancia y tu por lastima le diste algún puesto para que se entretuviera- Rebeca soltó una sonora carcajada

-me agrada mucho saber lo que piensa de mi el personal- una voz masculina se escucho en toda la oficina callando de golpe las risas de Rebeca.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?- Riza miro al recién llegado con mucho enfado

-y perderme esas conversaciones secretas en las cuales me doy cuenta de las cosas tan importantes como lo que acaba de decir tu amiguita?- en el rostro de Roy había una sonrisa muy irónica.

-tampoco es que dijera mentiras- soltó francamente Rebeca –no te quejes, pero es lo que te has ganado con tu comportamiento o me vas a decir que habla muy bien de ti que dejes todo el trabajo a manos de tu socia? además tu fama de Casanova no te ayuda- Roy miro a Rebeca y se quedo callado, así era ella, algunas veces se preguntaba si era muy franca o realmente estúpida, si el fuera otro tipo de persona hace mucho la habría despedido de allí.

-oh vamos, son solo habladurías, pero dime, no te gustaría comprobar personalmente si soy Casanova o no?- Roy le lanzo la sonrisa mas coqueta que pudo

-bueno basta!- Riza ya se estaba saliendo de casillas, aparte de llegar tarde y dejarle todo el trabajo a ella, se ponía a coquetear con su amiga en su propia oficina? Y para colmo de males, como si ella no estuviera presente. –hazme el favor de darme una explicación del porque llegas a estas horas? Se te olvida que hoy tenemos que presentar el proyecto con los ingleses?- la mirada de Riza le causo miedo al azabache, aunque fueran amigos de toda la vida, aun no podía dejar de temerle cuando se portaba con ese humor

-yo los dejo a solas, con permiso- ninguno respondió a Rebeca, es mas ella dudo que la escucharan

-hoy? Demonios lo olvide, lo siento Riza, tampoco fue mi intención llegar a estas horas tuve un pequeño inconveniente- trataba de darle alguna explicación a la rubia que la calmara un poco

-ya que importan las explicaciones- suspiro- como siempre ya termine el informe, todo esta listo para la reunión que tenemos con ellos en la tarde, por lo menos espero que lo leas y te prepares para la conferencia que les daremos-

-no hará falta que lo lea, sabes perfectamente que esta negociación la he estado tratando desde hace mucho y tengo absolutamente todos los detalles en mi cabeza, no te preocupes, ese negocio esta hecho- logro decir mas tranquilo, pues ya su amiga de infancia no se notaba tan enfadada.

-esta bien, sabes que confió en ti, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare- Roy sonrió ante sus palabras.

-gracias, ya veras que no te voy a defraudar… pero cambiado un poco el tema, te pasa algo? Te noto algo estresada- viendo detalladamente a la rubia no se le veía tan bien como todos los días

-la verdad es que si, últimamente no he podido dormir muy bien, además aun tengo esos sueños con mi padre- Roy poso su mano sobre la de la rubia, que descansaba en el escritorio

-aun continuas con esos sueños? Tienes que descansar Riza, tanto trabajo te hace daño y pensar mucho en tu padre no será de gran ayuda, se que fue algo repentino, pero refugiarse en el trabajo no es la solución- Roy la miraba con algo de tristeza, el padre de Riza había sido como un padre para el y su muerte repentina les había dolido demasiado, aunque el hombre no había sido un padre ideal con ella y se había encerrado en su trabajo por años luego de la muerte de su esposa, Riza lo quería y Roy lo había admirado y querido igual, todo lo que sabia lo había aprendido de el, ellos se conocían desde niños, había llegado a la casa de Riza como simple ayudante de su padre, pero con el tiempo se empezó a sentir parte de la familia y al parecer ellos lo recibieron como tal. Luego de la muerte del señor Hawkeye a ella como única heredera le toco asumir el puesto en la empresa desde la corta edad de 16 años, pero con la ayuda de Roy que para ese entonces se desenvolvía a las mil maravillas en el negocio, logro salir adelante y convertirse en la empresaria que era hoy día; así que no paso mucho tiempo en el que Riza le propusiera ser su socio y luego de mucha insistencia acepto, además le había prometido a su padre que la iba a cuidar y lo haría, no solo por la promesa, si no porque le tenia mucho cariño y no la dejaría sola, desde entonces han estado juntos y se han apoyado en todo, eran como hermanos o eso quería creer, pero últimamente Riza estaba teniendo sueños con su niñez, cuando su madre estaba viva y su padre no estaba tan encerrado en su trabajo, tal vez ahora empezaba a afectarle el haber asumido el poder de la empresa desde tan joven.

-y entonces que pretendes, que me convierta en una aventurera como tu y ser una total irresponsable?- respondió con ironía

-oye no me ofendas, solo trato de ayudarte, además una escapadita de aquí no te va a matar-

-gracias por preocuparte Roy, deberás, pero no hace falta, estoy bien… además si te hace feliz te prometo que luego de que cerremos este proyecto descansare un poco-

-bien, mas te vale, pero por ahora que tal si vamos a almorzar? ya es algo tarde y yo no he comido nada y me imagino que tu tampoco, luego tenemos la reunión y debemos estar con energía-

-esta bien, lo tomare como tú disculpa por dejarme todo el trabajo, no es justo que mientras tu vagabundeas por ahí yo sea la que haga todo- a Roy no le gusto nada lo que ella dijo

-no estaba vagabundeando como dices- la cara de Roy estaba totalmente seria, detestaba que dijeran siempre las mismas cosas de el sin tener muchos fundamentos- anoche Maes me llamo pidiéndome ayuda pues Gracia entro en trabajo de parto y no sabia que hacer el solo, no se para que me llamo a mi si no fui de mucha ayuda, pero de todos modos en algo le serví- Roy rio tontamente al recordar que estaba mas nervioso que el propio Maes que era el padre, pero que esperaban? jamás se imagino en una situación similar- estuvimos hasta entrada la mañana en el hospital y cuando llegue a casa me recosté para descansar un poco antes de venir a la empresa, pero me quede dormido-

-lo siento, no quise…-

-no importa, ya me acostumbre a que siempre pienses así de mí- Riza estaba apenada lo había juzgado sin saber el motivo de su retraso y antes de que le explicara lo que había pasado- en todo caso, que te parece si luego de la reunión vamos a su casa a visitarlos, Gracia tuvo una hermosa niña, le agradara muchísimo verte- Roy sonrió cálidamente y a ella se le estremeció algo en el pecho

-claro! Muero por conocerla- Riza le regreso la sonrisa, una sonrisa que le daba a pocos, solo a sus amigos mas cercamos y a el- tendremos que comprarle algo antes de ir y como tu no tienes ni idea de esas cosas le daremos algo entre los dos, que piensas?-

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo-

Luego salieron de la oficina para almorzar juntos, compraron algo para la nueva miembro de la familia Hughes y se dirigieron nuevamente a la empresa; como siempre Roy convenció a los ingleses para cerrar el trato y aceptar su proyecto, ambos estaban muy a gusto con el resultado, pues era un negocio muy favorable para la empresa, así que con la intención de celebrar se fueron a la casa de Maes.

_____________________

-Roy Que bueno que llegaste, veo que también esta Riza, que alegría, Gracia estará feliz de verte, hace tiempo que no te veíamos- Maes sonreía abiertamente, siempre tenia esa alegría que lo caracterizaba, por mas difícil que fuera la situación el siempre veía el lado bueno a las cosas

-si hace rato que no nos veíamos, pero tu también llevas mucho tiempo sin pasar por la empresa, que acaso no te importan tus acciones?- Hughes sonrió nuevamente

-es cierto, pero con esto del embarazo de Gracia he preferido estar a su lado y no descuidarla, ya sabes que ni ella ni yo tenemos mas familia así que tengo que estar al pendiente, además confió plenamente en ustedes, se que Roy no dejaría que mi único capital se perdiera- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a Roy mientras entraban en la habitación de Gracia y su pequeña hija

-no seas exagerado Maes, Gracia no estaba sufriendo ninguna enfermedad, solo estaba embarazada, pero eres demasiado sobre protector… hola Gracia! Felicidades por tu hija- Riza se acerco a la cama de la nueva madre y la beso en la mejilla, esta le regreso el gesto y saludo a su acompañante con una sonrisa- mira, este regalo es para tu hija de parte de Roy y yo-

-muchas gracias, son los primeros en regalarle algo a mi pequeña Elysia-

-es hermosa tu hija, puedo cargarla?-

-claro- Gracia le paso la bebe a Riza y esta la tomo muy emocionada, siempre le habían gustado los niños. Era amiga de Gracia desde algún tiempo, los había conocido a ella y a Hughes, cuando Roy le vendió algunas acciones a su amigo y este empezara a tomar parte en la empresa, con el tiempo Maes se unió a los directivos mas importantes, pero con el embarazo de su esposa se había ausentado un tiempo de la empresa para dedicárselo a ella, era un buen esposo, algo sobre protector y un poco excéntrico pero era el típico persona que siempre estaba enamorado de su esposa y solo veía por sus ojos.

-bueno Roy que te parece si tomamos una copa y las dejamos charlar un rato, así me cuentas como les fue con el negocio de los ingleses, me imagino que ya cerraste el trato o me equivoco?-

-tu que crees?-

-por tu sonrisa arrogante y por los años que llevo de conocerte, diría que todo ha sido un éxito… bueno con permiso-

Ya en el despacho de Maes –todo ha salido como me lo esperaba, que bueno con esto habrá muchos tiempos buenos en la empresa-

-si, también me alegro porque podremos descansar, con este proyecto hemos estado trabajando sin parar-

-y me imagino que Riza es quien más ha trabajado-

-como no tienes idea, se esta extralimitando, incluso comenzó a soñar con su infancia de nuevo, no ha podido dormir bien, pero me prometió que iba a tomarse un descanso, espero que lo cumpla-

-será lo mejor, ella siempre trabaja el doble de lo normal, todo porque quiere ser tan buena como era su padre en el negocio, pero no puede ver que es incluso mejor que el, en todo caso me imagino que a ti te agradaría mucho ayudarla en las noches a dormir- le dedico una sonrisa ladina a Roy y este desvió la mirada a la ventana

-no seas estúpido Maes, solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas, sabes perfectamente que yo la respeto-

-es a la única mujer que no vez solo como un montón de carne andante o como tu presa, bueno a ella y a mi Gracia, lo digo porque tu solo acostumbras andar con mujeres que no valen la pena, es por eso que no te has casado ni has formalizado nunca una relación-

-pero con Riza es diferente, ella es como mi familia, es lo único que tengo-

-porque es diferente es que te lo digo, con ellas las cosas serian serias, algún día te vas a cansar de estar jugando con tanta muñequita y vas a querer tener a una mujer de verdad, aunque Riza solo tenga 20 años es mas madura que tu y yo juntos, piénsalo antes de que se te adelanten o quieres dejarle el camino libre a Archer?-

-a ese sujeto ni lo menciones- el semblante de Roy se volvió de fastidio- ese estúpido no sabe cuando desistir, dudo mucho que Riza se interese por un hombre como el, no para de acosarla todos los días, esta totalmente obsesionado con ella, ni siquiera mis amenazas lo han alejado-

-eso si que es fascinante, tu te has encargado de espantarle cuanto pretendiente le ha aparecido todos estos años, vas a tener que cuidarte, quien quita y la conquista-

-yo no le he espantado nada, todos eran unos aprovechados arribistas, pensaban que estaba sola y la podían engatusar fácilmente, pero al ver que no era como pensaban se iban lloriqueando-

-y que esperabas, si solo te faltaba amenazarlos de muerte- la sonrisa de Maes se volvía cada vez mas ancha

-bah! Tonterías…- en ese momento son interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta y la entrada de la rubia

-Roy, esta un poco tarde que te parece si nos vamos?-

-claro, hablamos luego Maes, despídeme de Gracia-

-por supuesto, que tengan buena noche-

__________________________

Llegaron a su casa y cada uno se retiro a sus habitaciones. Ambos vivían en la misma casa, pues antes de la muerte del padre de Riza el ya vivía ahí y luego de su muerte ella le pidió que no se fuera, la casa era muy grande y no quería estar sola en un lugar que tenia tantos recuerdos, el acepto con la condición de que si ella decidía formar una familia el se iría inmediatamente, pero hasta el momento eso no había sucedido y el seguía viviendo ahí con ella. La había cuidado como a una hermana pequeña, siempre apoyándola en todo y ayudándola a tomar decisiones tanto laboral como personalmente, pero sabia que no la veía como a una hermana, aunque sus sentimientos con ella no estaban bien definidos, tenia claro que como a una hermana no la podría ver nunca.

Riza estaba tomándose un baño relativamente largo, estaba muy cansada y ella sabía que estaba cometiendo el mismo pecado que su padre, entregarse en cuerpo y alma al trabajo, pero desde su muerte ella no tenía nada más que la empresa, claro esta, a Roy también, así que lo único que le quedaba era sacar la empresa adelante, tal como su padre lo haría, todos dependían de ella, su empresa le daba empleo a millones de familias, así que prefería pensar que trabajaba por ellos y no solo por el dinero que generaba la empresa, siempre le agradaba ver cuando a sus empleados se les iluminaba el rostro al felicitarla por su trabajo y porque gracias a su esfuerzo en conjunto con ellos todos podían sostener a sus familias. Salió del baño y se coloco su pijama que constaba de un short que llegaba algo mas arriba de media pierna y una blusa a juego de tiras, ambas muy ajustadas al cuerpo, se sentó en el tocador y empezó a cepillar su cabello, pero se asusto al ver el reflejo de Roy que entraba como siempre sin tocar la puerta.

-rayos Roy me asustaste! Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la maldita puerta, mira si un día me encuentro cambiándome de ropa o hasta desnuda! Eres un inconsciente-el azabache tenia puesto simplemente el pantalón del pijama y nada mas, se veía condenadamente sexy

-bueno lo siento, afortunadamente para ti y desafortunadamente para mi jamás ha pasado- Roy tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el cepillo de pelo que Riza le lanzo luego de sus palabras

-estupido! Solo a mi se me ocurre vivir con un depravado como tu-

-ya cálmate, era solo una broma, me extraña que digas eso, cuantas veces yo te he faltado al respeto en los años que llevamos viviendo juntos?-

Riza se acerco a la ventana para ver el cielo mientras aspiraba el aire nocturno –nunca- fue la simple respuesta

-vez?- Roy se había acercado también a la ventana junto a ella y la tomo por la cintura, se veía realmente sensual con ese pijama- aunque tenga fama de mujeriego y todo lo demás, a ti jamás te he irrespetado y jamás lo haría, tu padre regresaría del mas allá, solo para golpearme- si quienes no los conocieran vieran la forma en la que Roy tenia atrapada a Riza entre la ventana y sus brazos, pensarían que era un juego de simple coquetería y que había caído presa de las garras de el, pero estarían equivocados, con los años esos acercamientos entre ellos se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes y distaban mucho de ser coqueterías, eran simples demostraciones de afecto entre según ellos amigos de toda la vida.

-mi padre- Riza se giro para mirarlo a los ojos y poso sus manos en el cuello masculino- a veces pienso que era una carga para el, por eso siempre trato de sacar la empresa lo mas adelante posible para que de alguna forma este orgulloso de mi-

-no vuelvas a repetirlo Riza- la mano de Roy cambio de la cintura a la mejilla de ella- tu padre te adoraba, tal vez no lo expresaba de la mejor manera, pero eras lo mas importante en su vida, tal vez por eso se dedico tanto al trabajo, para poderte dar la vida que consideraba buena para ti. Como adultos cometemos errores y sin importar el fin, terminamos haciendo daño a quienes queremos, pero debes tener en mente siempre que tu padre te amo como a nadie-

-lo se, y lo supe siempre, pero igual siempre me sentí sola, me hubiera gustado que en vez de darme amor con cosas materiales, hubiera compartido mas tiempo conmigo, pero bueno, tienes razón, a veces no todo lo que pensamos o hacemos es lo correcto, independientemente de lo que piensen los demás- Riza le dedico una cálida sonrisa y en ese momento el azabache se arrepintió de estar en la posición en la que se encontraba, pues las ganas de darle un beso lo inundaron, últimamente le estaba costando mucho sacarla de su cabeza y pensamientos como el que se le acaba de cruzar, le llegaban constantemente, pero siempre se reprendía por ellos y trataba de evitar pensar en ella, cuando regreso en si encontró a la rubia moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos y pronunciando su nombre

-roy.. roy?-

-ah?-

-que te pasa, te estoy hablando hace rato y no me respondes-

-perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa, que me decías?-

-que porque viniste a verme?-

-ah, eso, te tengo una propuesta- el rostro de Roy cambio a una gran sonrisa

-propuesta? De que?-

-tu me prometiste que tomarías un descanso en cuanto cerráramos el negocio y estaba pensando que hace rato no salimos de vacaciones, que tal si nos vamos tu y yo de viaje?-

-de viaje? Pero, a donde? Además, con quien vamos a dejar la empresa?-

-por la empresa no te preocupes, ya hable con Armstrong y gustoso se quedara al mando mientras estamos fuera y en cuanto al lugar, quiero que sea sorpresa… que dices?- cuando Roy vio que Riza iba a protestar argumento- no me salgas con peros, Armstrong esta sumamente capacitado, nadie mejor que el, además Maes también lo ayudara y tu me lo prometiste- Roy tenia su cara seria como si un padre estuviera regañando a su hija

-esta bien… pero al menor problema nos regresamos-

-como digas, pero prométeme que no vas a estar llamando cada 5 minutos a la empresa a preguntar si todo esta bien, prométeme que vas a descansar?-

-te lo prometo, pero entonces, cuando nos vamos?-

-mañana mismo-

-mañana! Estas loco, pero no hemos alistado nada-

-tu déjamelo a mi, solo preocúpate por preparar tu equipaje, del resto me encargo yo, anda haciéndolo ya, aunque salimos en la tarde, me imagino que querrás pasar antes por la oficina- y sin mas salió de la habitación, Riza quedo sorprendida, siempre salía con esas ocurrencias, pero tenia que reconocer que necesitaba descansar y no estaba de mas tomarse unas vacaciones, confiaría en Roy y se dejaría guiar, después de todo el siempre había sabido tomar buenas decisiones. Así que se apresuro a prepara su equipaje.

A la mañana siguiente Riza estaba desayunando y se sorprendió de ver a Roy despierto tan temprano.

-veo que madrugaste, estas enfermo o algo por el estilo?-

-"ja ja" muy graciosa, que tiene de malo que este despierto a esta hora?-

-Roy son las 6.30 de la mañana jamás te levantas tan temprano, las únicas veces que te he visto a estas horas despierto es cuando vienes de la calle luego de tus saliditas nocturnas-

-nunca te cansas de recriminarme mis "saliditas nocturnas"?- Roy tenia cara de fastidio

-si eso no interfiriera en tu trabajo no lo haría… en fin, quieres café?-

-si gracias, ya estas lista para el viaje? empacaste?-

-si ya tengo todo listo, pero me dirás a donde vamos a ir? Por cierto no se a donde vamos, pero con la estación en la que estamos empaque ropa de veraneo o tengo que llevar algo diferente?- tendiéndole el café a Roy

-con eso estará bien y aun no te voy a decir, ya te dije que es sorpresa- tomando el primer sorbo de café- delicioso como siempre, adoro tu café-

-bueno, apresúrate que se nos hace tarde-

______________________

Llegaron a la empresa poco antes de las 7.30 am, muy pocas personas estaban a esa hora en las instalaciones y las que ya se encontraban se sorprendieron de ver al azabache llegar tan temprano, por lo general el nunca llegaba antes de las 9 de la mañana.

-pero que veo! Esto es realmente sorprendente, Mustang tan temprano por aquí?... hola mi querida Riza, tan bella como siempre- el recién llegado saludo de beso a la rubia y esta respondió con una simple y forzada sonrisa.

-no puede ser que me malogres el día desde tan temprano Archer, no tienes nada mas importante que hacer? Que se supone que haces aquí y a esta hora?-

-venia a hablar con la bella mujer presente, se muy bien que ella siempre esta por acá temprano y como me incordia tu presencia quería hablar con ella antes de tu desagradable llegada, pero veo que falle-

-conmigo? Sobre que?-pregunto curiosa la rubia

-no me digas, aun vienes a rogar por un poquito de atención? Que patético eres-

-vengo a hacerte una invitación Riza- Archer ignoro por completo a Roy- quisiera que me acompañaras a una fiesta este sábado en la noche, es un coctel de negocios y me gustaría mucho que por fin te dignaras a ver mi propuesta para fusionar nuestras empresas, es una gran oportunidad para que podamos charlar en paz-

-es una pena Archer- se apresuro a contestarle Roy- pero Riza y yo nos vamos de vacaciones, de todos modos ya se te ha dicho que no nos interesa en absoluto formar una sociedad contigo, lastima, será para la próxima- y sin darle tiempo a Riza de articular palabra ni de despedirse la tomo por la cintura y la entro en su oficina cerrándole la puerta a Frank en las narices, solo alcanzo a escuchar un "maldito imbécil" de parte de Archer y su sonrisa se amplio todo lo posible- que buena forma de empezar la mañana, tendré que venir temprano mas seguido-

-Roy fuiste demasiado grosero con el, ni siquiera me dejaste articular palabra, esta bien que el tipo me desagrada, pero no hay necesidad de ser tan grosero-

-vamos Riza te salve de darle explicaciones a ese imbécil, acaso no estas harta de que este siempre encima tuyo con escusas tan estúpidas como la fusión de las empresas? Cuando lo que el quiere es otro tipo de fusión-

-Roy!!-

-oh por favor Riza, ya no eres una niña, no te das cuenta de sus intenciones? Sabes bien lo que busca y yo no permitiré que lo obtenga-

-por quien me tomas? Piensas que me ando regalando por ahí a cualquiera que viene a prometerme el cielo y las estrellas?-

-se bien que no, pero por eso mismo es que te lo digo, quien te haga daño tendrá que vérselas conmigo-

-bueno deja ya ese complejo de hermano grande que se cuidarme sola y mejor ayúdame a organizar los documentos del cierre del negocio para entregárselos a Armstrong, si en verdad quieres que me vaya tranquila de vacaciones, entonces ayúdame con esto-

-ahora mismo jefa!- Roy sonrío con gracia y Riza solo lo miro ceñuda por el comentario.

Pasaron varias horas acomodando papeles, atendiendo algunos asuntos pendientes y cancelando o aplazando citas, se reunieron con Armstrong para ultimar detalles y luego de la hora del almuerzo se retiraron por el equipaje para emprender el viaje.

**Continuara… **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Bien eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, si Dios lo quiere el viernes les tendre la conti y ultimo cap de este fic… espero sus opiniones y muchos reviews porfis ^^ chau besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!! Acá les traigo el segundo capitulo, este contiene un lime suave, espero que les guste**

**Y ya saben Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece son propiedad de Arakawa bla bla bla… **

**Ahora si el segundo capitulo xD**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Roy conducía mientras Riza miraba el paisaje por la ventana o simplemente cerraba los ojos y se relajaba con el viento sobre su rostro, no hablaron mucho durante el camino, pero no fue incomodo, era un silencio pacifico y tranquilo, ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar Roy movió a Riza un poco pues se había quedado dormida.

-Riza, ya estamos llegando- ella parpadeo un par de veces para despertarse completamente

-la playa?-

-si, nada mejor que la brisa del mar para relajarse- en ese momento el auto se detuvo frente a una casa de verano que a un que no era grande, se notaba acogedora y estaba cerca al mar

-y esto? La rentaste?- Roy sonrió felizmente

-no, es mía, la compre hace poco y pensaba darte la sorpresa, la terminaron de acomodar la semana pasada, así que venir aquí fue la mejor opción para descansar, que piensas, te gusta?-

-me encanta! Esta lindísima, gracias por traerme- Riza miraba el lugar como si fuera una niña pequeña en una juguetería, a Roy le encantaba verla así, pues gracias a que asumió el poder de la empresa desde tan joven, se tuvo que privar de la vida de una chica normal de su edad para asumir el rol de ejecutiva, pero el trataba en lo posible de hacer que se divirtiera y no se centrara solo en el trabajo, pues aunque el había tenido que trabajar duro desde muy joven eso no había impedido que siguiera su vida tranquilamente y aunque tenia 25 años había vivido mas que cualquiera, tal vez no como debería y no de la forma adecuada, pero por eso quería que ella lo hiciera como debía ser.

-me alegra que te guste, pero vamos, entremos, yo no he tenido el gusto de verla luego de que le terminaran algunos detalles-

La casa era hermosa, acogedora y aunque era sencilla no dejaba de ser algo elegante, constaba en la primera planta de una sala más o menos amplia con chimenea, cocina y baño, en la segunda planta solo tenia dos habitaciones cada una con su cuarto de baño y un mini balcón con vista al mar.

-veo que la dejaron justo como la quería-

-tu siempre con tu buen gusto, esta muy linda-

-bueno, basta de charlas vamos a desempacar y cámbiate porque vamos a cenar fuera, aun no hemos celebrado el cierre del negocio-

-dijiste que dejaríamos todo lo relacionado con la empresa para descansar-

-y así lo haremos, pero eso no quita que celebremos nuestros logros-

Luego de un rato y después de haber desempacado y acomodado todo el equipaje Roy esperaba a Riza en la sala, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, cuando la rubia se reunió con el tubo que cerrar la boca para no babear, ella llevaba un vestido azul pálido que llegaba a medio muslo con tiras y un escote en la espalda que bajaba hasta el comienzo de la cadera con un lazo blanco que cruzaba en zigzag todo el escote, el cabello suelto y unas sandalias blancas, sencilla pero hermosa.

-lista!, nos vamos?-

-estas preciosa como siempre- tendiéndole un brazo para poder salir –creo que hoy seré la envidia de todos, como me gustaría ver la cara de Archer-

-que extremista eres- a toda respuesta Roy solo le sonrío

Llegaron a un restaurante cerca de la bahía, tenía unos balcones al aire libre y tomaron asiento en uno de ellos para divisar el paisaje, pidieron la carta, ordenaron algo liviano de comer y como compañía el mejor vino de la casa.

-tenía razón al decir que seria la envidia de todos, desde que llegamos no dejan de mirarte, me incomoda que disimulen tan mal-

-ya deberías estar acostumbrado, estoy segura que siempre sales con mujeres muy bellas y deben llamar la atención mucho mas que yo- otra vez lo mismo, estaba cansado de la misma historia, la maldita fama de mujeriego lo seguía a donde fuera y realmente era un tedio, tenia que reconocer que había sido un mujeriego empedernido en el pasado, pero después de la muerte del señor Hawkeye, se había dedicado a la empresa y a cuidar de su hija, aceptaba que frecuentemente se iba a algún bar a tomarse algún wisky en compañía de alguna mujer, pero el asunto quedaba ahí y nada mas, pero la fama ya la tenia y todos siempre creían que estaba revolcándose con todas, jamás se preocupo por desmentir los rumores, no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de el, hasta se le hacia cómico el asunto, pero ya estaba dejando de serlo desde que Riza le recriminara tan seguido el mismo asunto, por alguna razón quería aclarar eso con ella

-otra vez lo mismo!- Roy suspiraba con desespero

-porque te enojas? No es la verdad?-

-no lo es-

-ah no? Que raro un titulo como el tuyo no se consigue de puras farsas-

-lo se, se que me gane ese calificativo a pulso pero créeme, hace muchísimo que deberían habérmelo quitado-

-pues eso es lo que todos dicen, además, se te ve cada dos por tres en compañía de una mujer diferente, no te duran mas de una noche, que esperas que crea?-

-yo no espero que creas nada que venga de puros rumores, yo espero que confíes en mi-

-yo confió en ti Roy, pero tampoco puedo sacar conclusiones muy buenas cuando te apareces a la madrugada en un estado que no habla muy bien de ti, a veces ni amaneces en la casa y llegas en la mañana oliendo a mujer- Riza comenzaba a enojarse, porque quería negar lo obvio? Ella no era tonta, que se podía pensar luego de todas esas pruebas? Que mas conclusión podía haber? Le dolía aceptarlo, pero el jamás se preocupo por negar nada, siempre se reía ante acusaciones como esa y parecía que le gustaba, ella siempre se quedaba despierta esperando a que llegara y le constaba el estado en el que regresaba y el fuerte olor a perfume femenino, cada vez que eso sucedía le provocaba decirle que no volviera a pisar su casa, que se quedara donde había pasado la noche, pero a fin de cuentas, con que derecho le recriminaba? El era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, estaba joven y era guapo, le llovían mujeres por centenas y ella era solo su amiga de infancia, porque iba a escogerla a ella cuando tenia tantas mujeres hermosas para el solo? Mujeres de todo tipo y mucho mas bellas y experimentadas, ella tan solo tenia 20 años y a esa edad no había tenido jamás una relación ni mucho menos seria, no pasaba de citas que resultaban en fracasos y decepciones, pues todos buscaban en ella o su dinero o puro sexo y ella esperaba algo mas, algo duradero y sabia que Roy Mustang jamás aceptaría algo así, a el solo le gustaba divertirse y pasar el rato, nada de compromisos, pero aun así siempre guardaba la esperanza de que se fijara en ella, que mas podía decir, se enamoro de la persona equivocada.

Roy quedo en shock, acaso lo esperaba? Porque era la única forma para que afirmara tales cosas, el pecho se le encogió, tal vez de alegría tal vez de tristeza, sentiría ella algo por el? Tendría alguna oportunidad con ella? lo dudaba, una mujer como Riza no se enamoraba de un hombre con la fama de el, pero de todos modos, eso lo animaba a aclarar las cosas, no podía permitirse perder esa aunque fuera mínima oportunidad que tenia.

-ósea que es por eso?-

-ah?- Riza se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba esa respuesta

-si, me has estado mal interpretando todo este tiempo-

-y que quieres que piense? Si ni siquiera niegas nada cuando la gente te lo dice-

-porque no me importa lo que piensen los demás, pero en tu caso si me importa, no me gusta que andes pensando cosas de mi que no son verdad-

-entonces cual es la verdad?-

-mira Riza, acepto que fui un mujeriego en el pasado y que el titulo de mujeriego me quedaba como anillo al dedo, pero todo eso cambio luego de la muerte de tu padre, me dedique a ayudarte con la empresa y no he tenido mas cabeza que para eso, a veces si me voy a tomar algunos tragos en algún lado y no puedo evitar que se me acerque alguna mujer, pero no va mas allá que el compartir una copa-

-quieres decir que la culpable de que tu diversión terminara soy yo?-

Roy soltó un sonoro suspiro- no Riza, para empezar ya no veo divertido nada de eso y tu no tienes nada que ver, a mi me encanta ayudarte con la empresa, esa es mi vida ahora, si deje la vida que tenia es porque me aburrí, porque luego de tanto tiempo y de estar con una mujer y con otra, uno va perdiendo el sentido y la orientación, las mujeres que se prestan para esas cosas no valen nada y son superficiales y caprichosas, yo no quería terminar mi vida con alguien así y me aleje, además tu y la empresa siempre han sido lo mas importante, por eso me disgusta que pienses así de mi-

-siento mucho haber pensado eso, pero tampoco me ayudabas mucho a aclararlo- el corazón de riza no daba de felicidad, tal vez si tenia una oportunidad

-en fin, eso ya paso, ahora sabes la verdad y mas le vale jamás volverme a dar ese calificativo señorita-

-bien, entonces brindemos señor-

-señor? no soy tan viejo, apenas y te llevo 5 años de diferencia-

-pareces una mujer mayor que se disgusta con la mención de su edad- Riza reía alegremente

-bueno no te burles y mejor brindemos… brindemos por nosotros y por el futuro juntos-

-por el futuro juntos- repetía Riza como si no lo creyera

-claro que si, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, voy a estar toda la vida atormentándote-

-más te vale que lo cumplas-

-lo cumpliré Riza- ahora mas que nunca lo haría, ya estaba decidido la quería, y solo para el, cambiaria lo que fuera para tenerla y si la condición era demostrarle que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad y hacer que la gente lo notara, claro que lo haría.

Después de la cena pasearon un rato por la playa mientras regresaban a la casa, cada uno se durmió con una nueva esperanza y con la decisión de hacer que ese futuro juntos llegara muy pronto y fuera para toda la vida.

A la mañana siguiente Riza entro en el cuarto del joven y sin pensarlo mucho se tiro en la cama como si de un chapuzón se tratara; Roy se despertó sobresaltado.

-estas loca!!, quieres matarme?- Riza estaba sentada a su lado con una gran sonrisa

-no seas llorón, hace un día hermoso para que lo pases acostado durmiendo, levántate y cámbiate, quiero ir al mar, me muero por probar el agua- en ese momento Roy callo en cuenta de que ella ya llevaba puesto su vestido de baño, ese negro que tanto le gustaba y que tan bien le quedaba.

-pero podrías despertarme de una mejor manera? Con el desayuno en la cama por ejemplo- Riza soltó una gran carcajada

-desayuno? Pero quien te crees que eres?- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Roy se había lanzado sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas- Espera!... noo, Roy… eso no se vale- decía entre risas

-es mi venganza- Roy paro de hacerle cosquillas y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, para ese momento se encontraba el sobre ella- tienes que asumir la consecuencia de tus actos, pensé que te lo habían enseñado bien- pero las palabras se quedaron en el aire, el silencio inundo la habitación, ambos se miraban fijamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Roy bajo la mirada a sus labios y otra vez el deseo de probarlos le inundaron, como actuaria ella si la besaba? Lo golpearía o le correspondería? Estaba a punto de descubrirlo, pero ella hablo algo nerviosa

-este… será mejor que te cambies, iré a preparar el desayuno- y sin mas se salió de su agarre y se fue. El azabache estaba mas que complacido, aunque no la beso, pudo darse cuenta de que por un momento ella le respondió con su mirada, también quería que la besara, también lo anhelaba, aunque a ultimo momento se arrepintió, pero le alegraba muchísimo saber que le correspondía, ahora si estaba mas decidido que nunca, quería una relación con ella y esta vez era en serio, por primera vez quería una relación seria, el problema era que ella no había tenido muchas relaciones, por eso se había asustado y huido, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, pero el tendría paciencia y se iría con cuidado, aunque iba a ser muy difícil, pues cada vez que la tenia así de cerca su deseo aumentaba y dudaba si en otra oportunidad seria capaz de reprimirse y no besarla, porque luego de besarla ya no había marcha atrás y tal vez no solo seria un beso, si no algo mas, mucho mas. Calmo sus pensamientos y bajo mas calmado a la cocina, se encontró con una Riza mas tranquila y con el desayuno preparado, lo comieron y salieron a la playa

-ahhh el agua esta deliciosa! Porque no entras? Te la vas a pasar todo el día ahí acostado bajo la sombrilla? Tu me trajiste aquí para divertirme así que no pienses que lo hare yo sola, vamos- dijo tomándolo de un brazo

-esta bien, vamos- se levanto resignado

Nadaron por un buen rato; Roy estaba tratando de evitar entrar al agua con ella, porque en medio de los juegos y las olas pasaría lo inevitable y es que entre tanto alboroto Roy la atrapo en uno de los juegos y una ola los arrastro hasta la orilla, quedando el sobre ella; el era humano y primordialmente hombre, por lo tanto era sensible a ese tipo de roses y en especial si era con ella, podía sentir perfectamente cada curva del cuerpo de la chica mientras sus pieles se rosaban y ella en vez de separarse le colgó los brazos al cuello, la excitación ya no solo la estaba sintiendo el.

Ella claramente podía notar su estado, pero por alguna extraña razón no actuó como debía, eso según su conciencia, porque el corazón le decía otra cosa y por el contrario se fue acercando cada vez mas a el y pudo sentir que el agarre a su cintura se hacia mas firme y mas fuerte, lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos claramente el deseo y la pasión que sentía el azabache en esos momentos, pero no se asusto, en el pasado cuando veía esa expresión en alguien se asustaba y se alejaba, pero esta vez ella también sentida lo mismo, el deseo, podía notarlo en cada fibra de su ser, podía sentir la química entre ellos.

-Ro..- no pudo terminar pues los labios de el se posesionaron de los suyos, en esa situación ella se esperaba un beso algo exigente y frenético, pero se encontró con un beso dulce y cálido, que aunque no dejaba de ser firme no tenia nada de exigente. Se perdió por completo y correspondió el beso como pudo, enredo sus manos en el cabello húmedo de Roy y pudo sentir las manos de el acariciando su espalda, el beso cambio totalmente, ahora era apasionado y fuerte, se exigían el uno al otro un poco mas cada vez, estuvieron largo rato disfrutando, hasta que el contacto se rompió cuando los pulmones exigieron el vital oxigeno, pero aunque no se besaban, seguían abrazados, podía sentir el corazón de Roy palpitar aceleradamente y se sintió feliz de imaginar que fuera por ella.

-Roy- pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por sus labios, aunque esta vez fue un corto beso, un rose mas que todo

-no, no me arrepiento- dijo el, adivinando su pregunta- y tu, te arrepientes Riza?- la miraba fijamente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-no, tampoco me arrepiento- aunque la mirada de el la intimidaba, respondió firme

-me alegro, ya me imaginaba que ibas a salir con "esto es un error" porque para mi no lo es-

-que es para ti?- guardo silencio por unos segundos meditando la respuesta, cuando el azabache iba a responder, una voz melosa y demasiado sensual para el gusto de Riza lo interrumpió

-Roy, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo, mira que encontrarme contigo aquí, definitivamente es el destino mi amor- una mujer rubia totalmente despampanante y con grandes atributos, se abrazo a Roy mientras le hablaba coquetamente al oído, además traía un vestido de baño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, completamente vulgar según la opinión de Riza- que haces por aquí, estas de niñero?- eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Riza con una sonrisa burlona perfectamente captada por ella

-hola Psiren, como has estado?-Roy sonreía incomodo, no podía tener mas mala suerte, justo en ese momento se aparecía ella a interrumpir, Psiren había sido una de las tantas mujeres en la lista de Roy, era realmente bella pero totalmente hueca y superficial, toda una arpía y estaba seguro que el ultimo comentario lo hizo apropósito, había salido con ella un par de veces pero como siempre se había aburrido

-no me has vuelto a llamar desde la ultima vez, no te gustaría repetir nuestro encuentro?- sin esperar respuesta le dio un beso a Roy de lo mas apasionado, esa fue la gota que derramo la copa

-con permiso, los dejo a solas- y sin mas Riza se retiro, aunque no salió corriendo, caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, siempre tratando de disimular indiferencia, no le daría gusto a ese cretino de verla disgustada por el, como podía ser tan tonta! De donde había sacado la idea de que ella podía competir con mujeres como esa? Comparadas las dos ella era solo una niña, mientras la tal Psiren era todo lo contrario.

Camino por la playa lo que quedaba de la tarde, aunque se calmo un poco, aun seguía furiosa con Roy, pero mas con ella misma, por haber sido tan estúpida. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer regreso a la casa y la encontró en total oscuridad, lo mas seguro es que se había ido a pasar el "rato" con ella.

-bien, pues que no crea que me quedare aquí llorando por el- busco en el armario algo para cambiarse, se baño y se arreglo- si el se divierte, yo también puedo hacerlo- y con ese pensamiento salió de la casa.

Vago nuevamente por los alrededores sin un rumbo fijo, no había nada interesante que hacer, pero así se aburriera toda la noche, no quería regresar a que Roy la viera encerrada pasándola mal sin el, además necesitaba pensar y al mismo tiempo dejar de pensar en Roy, como demonios se había metido en semejante dilema! Suficiente tenia con la empresa como para agregarle problemas a su vida personal, tenia que calmarse y afrontar las cosas serena, lo trataría como siempre y no mencionaría el tema, haría como si no le importara, aunque por dentro se muriera por el, tenia que hacerlo. Se sentó en la arena cerca al mar, lo más alejado posible del resto de personas, diviso el paisaje y suspiro. Como demonios haría para seguir como si nada? Para trabajar hombro a hombro con el y fingir indiferencia, no sabia como, pero lo haría, sacaría fuerzas de donde no tenia y seguiría siendo la misma de siempre.

-por fin te encuentro querida Riza- la rubia se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz, levanto la mirada para ver la persona a su lado

-Archer-

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Frank? Y porque estas tan solita? no, no me digas, tu "amiguito" debe estar pasándola bomba con alguna aparecida- Riza lo maldijo internamente, podía ser que ese estúpido diera justo en el clavo?

-que se te ofrece Archer?-Riza remarco el "Archer"- Como es que te encuentras aquí?- Frank soltó un suspiro cansado y tomo a Riza de un brazo levantándola bruscamente

-escúchame bien niña- sujetando a Riza por la barbilla para que lo mirara, olía fuertemente a alcohol- estoy cansado de portarme bien contigo, eres una malcriada, pero ya no voy a ir mas por las buenas, ninguna mujer se me resiste, vas a obedecerme y harás todo lo que te diga en este preciso momento-

-suéltame, que me haces daño!!! Eres un demente!- por el contrario Archer apretó mas su agarre y la beso bruscamente, sujetándola por el cabello. Pero el beso no duro más de dos minutos pues sin darse ni cuenta Archer estaba tirado en el suelo con el labio partido y mas mareado de lo que ya se encontraba

-que no te enseñaron a tratar a las mujeres?-argumento el recién llegado, la voz estaba llena de completo odio

-esa voz… Mustang! Bastar…- no alcanzo a completar la frase porque Roy se le había ido en sima a los golpes

-hey, Roy basta! Lo vas a matar!- gritaba Riza, Archer estaba tendido en el piso lleno de sangre y Roy no paraba de golpearlo- Roy detente!!!- como pudo tomo al azabache por un brazo y lo separo

-quedas advertido maldito imbécil, como te vuelvas a acercar a ella y te mato!- Frank no dijo absolutamente nada, estaba mas preocupado por escupir la sangre que intentaba ahogarlo que en escuchar a Roy. Este por su parte tomo a Riza de un brazo y comenzó a jalarla

-espera, que haces?- no recibía respuesta, el seguía caminando y llevándola consigo- suéltame!!!- Roy la soltó

-en que rayos estabas pesando al andar por ahí a estas horas tu sola? Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es? Son las 2 de la madrugada, me tenias preocupado, Te busque por todos lados!-

-a ti que te importa? Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, anda a seguir pasando la noche con tu amiguita- y dándose la vuelta salió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a la casa y dando maldiciones por todo el camino. Roy se quedo viéndola marchar serio, luego de que la perdió de vista, emprendió también el camino con pasos lentos, definitivamente no era su día.

Riza llego en un dos por tres a la casa y en cuanto entro a su habitación cerro de un portazo y se metió directamente al baño, se desvistió y abrió la llave de agua fría, necesitaba refrescarse y sobre todo calmarse; luego de un buen rato salió envuelta en una toalla, se sentó en el bordo de la cama y en cuanto iba a quitarse la toalla sintió la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente, se llevo un susto de muerte al ver a Roy entrar hecho una furia, acercándose a ella peligrosamente, la tomo por las muñecas y la recostó bruscamente en la cama mientras se subía a ella colocando las piernas a cada lado

-pero te enloqueciste!!! Dejame Roy que haces?-

-me vas a escuchar!!- Riza callo de golpe ante el grito de Roy –no tienes la menor idea de lo preocupado que estaba, te busque por todos lados, en donde demonios estabas metida? Llegue a imaginarme lo peor! Pero mira que de todo jamás me imagine encontrarte con ese imbécil y mucho menos en esa situación-

-cual situación!! Ese estúpido apareció de la nada! Además ya te lo dije, que te importa lo que hago!-

-sabes de sobra que me importa! No me salgas con esas estupideces, me importas y mucho!- Roy la miraba seriamente

-pues eso no parecía esta tarde cuando nos encontramos a tu amiguita-

-así que es por eso- esta vez asomo una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro- estabas celosa!- afirmo alegremente

-que! Celosa? De ti? No seas cretino!- Riza estaba sonrojada

-si, estas celosa- Roy fue soltando sus brazos lentamente mientras se acercaba mas a ella, la tomo por la cintura y poso su frente en la de ella- no seas tonta- susurro cerca a sus labios, Riza estaba paralizada no sabia que hacer, todo se imagino menos eso- como puedes estar celosa de una mujer como Psiren- prosiguió el- tu vales muchísimo mas, a tu lado Psiren no tiene ningún valor, que no lo vez?-

-que… quieres decir?- pregunto levemente Riza

-quiero decir que tu jamás debes estar celosa de ella, ni de nadie, eres incomparable, lo que darían las demás por ser como tu, tienes mucho mas que belleza Riza, tienes valores, aparte de un corazón noble. Esta tarde Psiren me tomo por sorpresa, yo no me esperaba ese beso y tu tampoco me diste tiempo de nada, cuando me deshice de ella ni siquiera estabas a la vista-

-y que esperabas, que me quedara a presenciar como te devoraba esa mujer?- Roy sonrió

-no, esperaba que vieras como la despreciaba- levanto un poco la cara para poder mirarla nuevamente- te amo-le confeso algo nervioso, al ver la expresión de Riza continuo- aunque lo dudes, es la verdad, quería decírtelo antes de la llegada de Psiren, quería decirte que, ese beso para mi ha sido lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en años, que estar a tu lado todo ese tiempo ha sido mi mas grande alegría y satisfacción-

-de verdad?- Riza no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-te lo juro- a Roy se le estremeció el pecho al sentir los brazos de la rubia colgarse de su cuello y sus labios besarlo con ternura, no tardo ni dos segundos en corresponderla, se aferro a ella con desespero, se había preocupado demasiado en la tarde al no encontrarla y se había sentido peor al ver a Archer besándola, por un momento pensó que ella lo hacia de gusto, pero al verla tratando de zafarse de el, se lleno de odio hacia ese imbécil y de alegría, al saber que no era Riza quien le ofrecía sus besos a otro.

El beso continuaba cada vez mas apasionado, Roy puso una mano sobre el muslo desnudo de la joven y ahí callo en cuenta de que lo único que llevaba por prenda la rubia era la diminuta toalla, su excitación no se hizo esperar, el deseo de poseerla lo consumía, pero no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera. Riza por su parte cuando noto la excitación de él contra su cuerpo temió por un segundo, ella jamás había estado con nadie, nunca había pasado más allá de besos con sus antiguos "novios" y sabia a la perfección que Roy era todo un experto, al menos eso decían, pero ella lo quería, quería que fuera con el, en ese momento el beso se termino y Roy trataba de incorporarse un poco, pero no lo dejo, se abrazo fuertemente a el

-Roy- dijo ella en su oído

-dime- Roy trataba de calmarse un poco

-yo también te amo- esta vez lo miraba directamente a los ojos y le dio un suave beso, el se sentó en la cama trayéndola consigo

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso- le acariciaba el cabello

-me perdonas?-

-porque tengo que hacerlo?-

-por actuar como una chiquilla tonta- Roy sonrió como respuesta. Ante eso Riza lo beso, era un beso diferente, se notaba el deseo en el, lo abrazo y lo atrajo a la cama con ella, quedando el sobre ella, lo miro directo a los ojos y no hizo falta mas palabras, el entendía lo que le pedía

-estas segura?- sabia que ella no había estado con nadie y aunque la deseara quería que fuera por su propia voluntad, era algo muy importante y si pasaba no quería arrepentimientos después, por eso quería confirmarlo

-como nunca- en sus ojos se veía la determinación así que no dudo mas

La beso nuevamente, estaba embelesado la adoraba y estar así con ella le parecía irreal, siguió besando suavemente de sus labios a su cuello, provocando suaves suspiros en ella, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura, cuando llego al pecho tomo la parte superior de la toalla que aun insistía en aferrarse a su cuerpo y la fue quitando lentamente, mientras se deleitaba con la perfección ante sus ojos, paso sus manos por su vientre y Riza sintió que la quemaba, pero fue peor el ardor al sentir sus labios en su piel, recorrió lentamente desde su ombligo hasta pasar por entre sus pechos y llegar nuevamente al cuello, sintió claramente su pulso acelerado y mordió suevamente en el lugar, Riza no paraba de suspirar, pero esta vez se atrevió a ser ella quien lo acariciara y el lentos movimientos lo despojo de su camisa, recorrió con sus manos todo su pecho y su abdomen, subía y bajaba las manos suavemente mientras Roy solo podía cerrar los ojos y contenerse, estaba demasiado excitado y si se dejaba llevar le podría hacer daño, tenia que controlarse e ir despacio, pasaron varios minutos mas entre besos y caricias cada vez mas profundas, pero Riza con una mirada le dijo que ya era el momento, el se termino de desvestir y dándole un suave beso comenzó con su acto, despacio, lento, le costo muchísimo contenerse pero valía la pena, quería que fuera especial, que lo recordara como lo mejor, sintió un leve quejido por parte de ella cuando empezó el movimiento y se detuvo un momento al ver que cerraba los ojos aguantando el dolor

-tranquila- le dijo dándole un beso- confía en mí- al ver que ella se tranquilizaba continuo, luego de un rato, ella ya no sentía dolor, comenzaba a disfrutarlo, entonces el aumento un poco el ritmo. La besaba y la acariciaba, no podía creerlo aun, estaba haciendo el amor con el, Roy le hacia el amor!, se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, toda la vida se había imaginado como seria su primera vez, pero era mejor de lo que pensaba, en especial porque era con el, con la persona que tanto amaba. Cuando llegaron al clímax, Roy le daba pequeños besos en el rostro y la juntaba mas a el, se cubrieron con la sabana y se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando a la nada, fue el quien irrumpió el silencio

-cuando volvamos ordenare que le prohíban la entrada en la empresa a Archer-

-ah?- Riza se sorprendió un poco, no se imagino que diría eso en una situación así

-no quiero que ese imbécil se acerque a mi mujer- Riza se ruborizo un poco por el termino- si lo veo merodeando cerca de ti la próxima vez, no me voy a contener-

-estas celoso?- Riza sonreía

-como no tienes idea, morí de celos cuando lo vi besándote, si tu no interfieres no se que le habría hecho-

-pero no tienes porque estar celoso- ella se incorporo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos- si yo solo tengo ojos para ti-

-eso no hace falta que lo digas- en un rápido movimiento Roy cambio los papeles y quedo nuevamente sobre ella- porque tu eres mía, y matare a cualquiera que se te acerque-

-bueno vas a tener que especificar bien las cosas, porque yo trabajo en un espacio público y se me acercan muchas personas-

-no seas graciosa… pero ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón-

-ah?-

-pero tengo la solución- Roy tenia la cara de satisfacción mas grande del mundo

-como que la solución? Estas loco! Eso era una broma-

-no, si te pones a pensarlo tienes mucha razón, a ti te rodean muchos hombres todo el tiempo y yo no puedo arriesgarme, por eso te digo que tengo la solución-

-estas loco… pero dime cual es- Riza reía divertida

-si, loco por ti y ya que insistes… cásate conmigo- la sonrisa de Riza se borro

-deja de jugar Roy ponte serio-

-te hablo serio Riza, jamás he estado más serio en toda mi vida, cásate conmigo- la cara de Roy expresaban sus palabas- que dices, dime- como respuesta Riza lo beso- tomare eso como un si- y sonrió abiertamente

-claro que si- reafirmo Riza, nuevamente, se besaron y se perdieron entre carisias y mas besos bajo la sabana

______________________

Quince días después…

-que alegría escucharte, como les fue?... me alegro, vienen a cenar?... bien, entonces los esperamos-

-quien era querido?- pregunto la mujer sentándose al lado de su marido, con una bebe en brazos

-Roy-

-ya llegaron?-

-eso parece, no pensé que tardarían tanto… vienen a cenar-

-que bien, entonces tengo que apresurarme a preparar la cena, me cuidas a la niña por favor?-

-es un placer, ven acá mi linda Elysia papi te va a tomar muchas fotos- la mujer se retiro con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, su marido nunca cambiaria

Luego de un rato llegaron los invitados

-hola Maes, como estas?- lo saludo Roy con una sonrisa en el rostro

-hola Riza- dándole un beso como saludo- por lo que veo no tan bien como tu Roy, pasó algo importante?-

-no mucho- respondió Riza

-no mucho?- Maes no entendía nada, se estaban portando demasiado extraños

-claro, simplemente nos casamos, es todo-explico el azabache

-ah.. QUE!!!- Hughes no daba crédito a lo que oía, Roy casado? Y con Riza!! –QUE SE CASARON?... pero, como?-

-bueno yo pensé que tu mas que nadie sabe como se casa la gente- reía divertido Roy

-no seas estúpido Roy, sabes a lo que me refiero… es que, no lo creo-

-pues créelo, es verdad- Roy movía su mano izquierda delante de los ojos de Maes mostrándole su anillo

-hay felicidades! Ya era hora, me estaba preocupando de porque tardaban tanto- Gracia abrazaba a Riza y esta reía algo apenada

-bueno, mejor pasemos al comedor y platicamos mientras cenamos, me tienen que contar todo con detalle, es que no me lo creo, Riza Hawkeye atrapo al escurridizo Roy Mustang, esto si que es noticia-Maes arrastro a los dos recién casados al comedor, los primeros diez minutos comieron tranquilamente, pero las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

-a ver, ahora si, díganme cuando se casaron-Hughes no podía con la intriga

-hace ocho días, en la playa, solo nosotros dos y un cura-contaba Roy como si de números se tratara

-que romántico, todo es como si fueran fugitivos- argumento Gracia

-bueno es que ambos quisimos que fuera así, algo discreto, además queríamos darles la sorpresa a todos- hablo Riza

-y baya que sorprendieron- reía Maes

-muero por ver la cara de Archer cuando se entere, después de lo que paso se debe querer morir- el rostro del azabache mostraba un total placer

-lo que paso?-

-si, tuvimos un pequeño encuentro de muy mal gusto con el mientras estuvimos de vacaciones, pero como siempre lo puse en su lugar-

-hay Dios que le hiciste?-

-casi lo mata a golpes- Riza suspiro

-que! Pero Roy estas demente-

-se lo merecía Maes, estaba ultrajando a Riza, además me alegro mucho, no le quedaran ganas de rondar cerca otra vez-

-rayos, no puede ser que todo pasara tan lejos, me perdí la mejor parte-

-Maes!- lo regaño su esposa

Y así pasaron la noche, hablando y contando el resto de los detalles y no faltaba una que otra broma de parte de Hughes para Roy.

En la empresa la noticia también dio el mismo resultado, nadie lo creía, el mujeriego con la jefa? pero bueno, muchos se lo esperaban, otros se lamentaba, en especial el personal femenino, pues el soltero mas cotizado ya tenia la soga al cuello; por todas las instalaciones se escucho el grito de Rebeca al enterarse de la noticia y luego sus millones de preguntas, no falto el discurso sobre el amor de parte de Armstrong, los miles de concejos de las mujeres mayores para Riza y las miles de advertencias y amenazas para Roy por si hacia sufrir a la rubia. Hicieron una pequeña reunión para festejar por los recién casados ahí mismo en La terraza del edificio y brindaron por su felicidad y éxito tanto personal como profesional.

-y que me dice señora Mustang, es feliz?- le pregunto el azabache a la rubia, luego de escaparse un rato de la reunión, estaban al otro lado de la terraza divisando el paisaje nocturno

-que le diré señor Mustang jamás he sido tan feliz en mi vida- respondió sonriente

-me alegra escucharlo, pero prepárate porque es solo el comienzo, no se si vas a poder soportar tanta felicidad de ahora en adelante-

-bueno, creo que asumiré el riesgo, después de todo este es nuestro futuro juntos-

-y para toda la vida- la beso tiernamente, pero fueron interrumpidos

-aquí están! Que se supone que hacen aquí? La fiesta es para ustedes, no nos van a hacer el desplante de su ausencia, vamos- Rebeca los tomo a ambos de las manos y se los llevo de regreso a donde todos festejaban.

Riza miro al cielo y susurro un "para toda la vida" mientras sonreía alegremente

**FIN**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Y este fue el fin, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí, me despido dejándoles un beso a todos, chau **


End file.
